Gate: Common Foe
by Panzerkampfwagen1944
Summary: First, the empire attacked the Gate at Arnus. Then, they attacked the gate at Trinita. Little did they know how badly they fucked up. (Yes, i know this summary is terrible, but it's hard to give an accurate one with such a small amount of characters. Just read it, eh?) (JSDF & Minutemen)
1. Chapter 1

**Gate: Common Foe**

* * *

 _A/N: Yes, I know I haven't finished my other stories or updated them in a while. Yes, I know people will be frustrated at how I'm starting a new story without finishing my other ones, but I'm currently lacking inspiration or motivation for them, and I find the best way to gain inspiration or motivation is to start something new, and take what you learn from it into consideration with your other stories. Enough rambling, on with this brand new FO4/Gate crossover!_

* * *

The Commonwealth

Once ruled by raider gangs, super mutants and gunners alike, now home to the Commonwealth Minutemen, the friendliest and yet most dangerous group in the commonwealth.

With the Brotherhood of Steel having been knocked out **(*)** of the sky by an artillery bombardment, and the Institute blown up from the inside, the commonwealth and its various settlements were under the protection of the Minutemen.

The various settlements that littered the commonwealth had 'overkill' defences, and routinely minutemen patrols made being a raider nearly impossible. Super mutants, those that weren't friendly, were as good as extinct.

Hate for synths was still high, but in the newer minutemen settlements, they were embraced with open arms into the regrowing world.

A world that one man and a council consisting of the heads of each surviving faction and settlement in the commonwealth controlled.

The council, known as the CPG, was formed quickly after the institutes destruction. It swiftly made rules and regulations and began reforming, with the minutemen's help, old world Boston.

How did this all happen, one might ask.

The institute fucked with the wrong father, that's how.

They killed his wife and took his child in front of him, while he was in cryogenic stasis, and he went on a mad dash for his son, obliterating raider camps and super mutants, crushing the gunners like ants, nuking the institute after finding his son in there leading it and rebuilding the minutemen with Preston Garvey.

If there was any evil left in the commonwealth, it was crushed by him, his companions or his minutemen.

With that being said, the brotherhood was destroyed because they were going to commit Genocide.

On synths and ghouls

Why, you ask? Because they 'aren't human'.

As such, the general obliterated the brotherhood with artillery, after having issued an evacuation order on it.

And now, some prissy Romanesque people are attempting to invade the castle. The most fortified position in the commonwealth

And he is **NOT** happy

* * *

 **11:18:15, August 7** **th** **, 2288**

The day was calm

Or at least, as calm as it would ever be in the commonwealth. The castle, in all its glory had troops training in the main courtyard while others man the huge, rebuilt walls with the lines of heavily armoured 7.62 turrets.

The centre of the castle was home to the largest radio beacon in the commonwealth, playing classical tunes and updating its citizens and armies alike with the latest news.

Artillery was set on each corner of the castle, ready to bomb the living fuck out of anything alive that dares attack 'The Fort' as some surviving raiders called it.

Speaking of raiders, the last group to dare to even go near it ended up 6-Feet under, much to their dismay and to the minutemen's delight. Wiping the floor with raiders is just another perk of being a minuteman.

Rebuilt factories spewed smoke in the distance. Thanks to the minutemen, factories could begin reproducing goods for the commonwealth. Cars, although in short supply, could occasionally be seen on the battered streets.

Despite this, a random large marble structure appears, replacing the small abandoned shop known only as 'Ivans'. The structure itself could easily fit four vertibirds side-by-side, stacked.

The structure, just as suddenly as it appeared, began spewing out people with primitive armour, dragons and other things. A single man was sent to talk to them, only to be promptly stabbed by one of them

On that notion, they were met with a hail of lead, plasma and lasers, courtesy of the minutemen.

They were wiped out, naught but a pile of bodies, ash and piles of radioactive goop, before they could realise just what they had done by attacking the negotiator. They had declared war on The Minutemen, and equally, the CPG.

* * *

 **2 Days later**

Artyom Keller, the General of the minutemen stood in front of 'the gate', as it had been called, with his travelling companion ADA, looking into its pitch-black depth with a thoughtful look. The CPG had agreed that a counterattack was necessary, and that the other side might hold strategic resources that they could use.

They were right about the resources though. From just the burnt down shields and armour from the attacking force, they already had a sizeable amount of steel at the ready, but Artyom believed a counter-attack to be unnecessary, considering how easily the enemy was obliterated.

"ADA" Artyom spoke in his thick Russian accent, a light tone to his voice.

Despite his looks, past accomplishments and how he sounds, he's not as mean as one would think him to be "Yes sir?" His robot companion spoke.

ADA, originally having been quote-unquote 'shit' in his opinion, now sported a full assaultron body with a left-arm laser gun and a head-laser.

"How long do we have before the assault force is fully assembled?" He questioned idly, materializing a can of water from his pip-boy.

Despite widespread belief that 'it can't do it', it can. The pip-boy he had gotten ahold of had the ability to atomize and de-atomize objects into it, although it was still limited to how much you could carry with the arm your pip boy was on.

"At least an hour sir. Those buses we managed to get working has made troop transport ridiculously easy" Ada emotionlessly stated

Artyom huffed, clearly unhappy with the CPG's decision to have troops assault the place. He just wanted to stick to what he had made and fortify it, and expand it later, not expand it while it's still young and in its initial stages. But the CPG is assaulting the place, 'with or without the minutemen' as the Railroads leader, Desdemona, stated.

"…How many people have I killed?" He idly asked the robot, knowing full-well it had been counting

"Your current kill-count since we've began travelling together is 1,936. At least a quarter of these were headshots" ADA spoke, before turning her **(**)** head to the sound of incoming engines

Through the ruined streets came three large public-transport buses, full of troops, ranging from Railroad agents to Diamond City guards, minutemen having already been at the gate, weren't on the buses.

From one of the buses, the leader of the railroad emerged, Artyom's good friend deacon following soon after. Despite his limited contact to the railroad, they still got a spot in the CPG.

Desdemona approached the duo silently as the combined forces prepared themselves to enter the gate and get this war rolling.

"It's time, Fixer. Let's just hope that we can fix whatever we break on the other side" Desdemona told him, a slight smirk on her face.

Artyom sighed deeply "Let me go get my X-01…"

* * *

 **Somewhere that isn't the commonwealth**

"We've lost over 70% of the empires military might. What would you have us do?" A man in a white robe frowned

Another man, sitting on a large throne with a crown on his head, two guards next to him, spoke threateningly "Marquess Casel, think about how the people must feel. It is true that our latest losses have cost us our military advantage. They worry that vassals of our state and others may revolt and attack the Imperial Capital itself. How pathetic." Marquess looked shocked

The other man smirked devilishly "Every time our Empire is in danger, the Emperor, the Senate and the people become one to confront the danger, and bring about even more progress. No war is won without some loss; therefore, I will not hold anyone responsible for our recent losses. To think that other nations dare surround the imperial city… I trust none of you will waste time in court"

Everyone in the room anxiously chuckled, few rubbing the back of their heads with uneasy grins

The marquess spoke under his breath while an old man boldly stepped forward "But what shall we do? The first army was never heard from again, and the other defeated in just two days! And now, both gates have been captured by both enemies, and both of them are setting up camp! We attempted to take back Arnus Hill from the second group, of course, but the enemies in the distance…" He stated sadly, his hand balled in a fist

A man from the circle stood up angrily "We ought to fight them! If we do not have enough men, we need only to recruit them from our tributaries. Attack the other side of the gate once more!"

Another man stood up "What good will brute force alone do? It will be another godasen!"

The room erupted in argument as people spoke their thoughts on the matter.

The man on the chair, the emperor, held up his right hand, calling for immediate silence

"I do not wish to sit idly by. Therefore, we must fight." Shocked gasps ran through the room

"Send delegates to our tributaries and neighbouring states. Ask for help in defending the continent from these two groups from other worlds. We will lead the two armies of Godu Rino Gwaban in an attack against both Arnus Hill and Trinita Hill!"

Those in the room began clapping, and a loud "For Emperor Molt!" Echoed around the room

* * *

 **(*) The brotherhood was destroyed by the minutemen in this universe**

 **(**) I Consider ADA to be female.**

 _A/N: If I've missed anything or messed up in some way, please notify me through PM. Otherwise, please leave a review, it always helps to see how people are liking the story they are reading! Also, should i get enough requests to do so, i will do a Fallout 4 Fic containing the full story of Artyom._


	2. Chapter 2

**Gate: Common Foe**

* * *

 **Trinita Hill**

Passage through the gate went smoothly for the CPG forces, and Junk Wall defenses with Make-shift turrets had been set up, Mobile Artillery, despite its smaller size compared to its fixed counterpart, had been moved through the gate and 'dug into the dirt' so to say.

Artyom sat quietly on a chair just outside the wall, out of his power-armor, looking through binoculars at the enemy that was preparing to attack. ADA stood nearby, facing towards the enemy too.

"ADA, how many of them do you think there are down there?" He asked quietly, his face emotionless

"If my calculations are correct, I would say a minimum of 40,000 Troops, and a maximum of 100,000" She said, unmoving.

Artyom stood up from his chair and walked into the camp they had rushed to build, pass the two minutemen in T-45 Power Armor and over to a small shack guarded by a very certain person.

"Good to see you, general" Preston stated with a smile

"Preston. Go get some power armor and grab some Minutemen. We're going to go negotiate with them" Artyom droned with a small frown

Preston sighed "I don't think this is the best time for negotiation, but you're the boss" He replied uneasily, walking off towards a larger group of minutemen

Artyom and ADA walked into the shack to see the X-01 Power Armor in all its glory, its shiny blue Minuteman paintjob reflecting the light coming through the cracks in the makeshift walls of the shack

Heading around to the back of the armor, he twisted the valve on it as the armor opened, its hydraulics hissing silently. Artyom hastily jumped into the monstrous armor and walked out of the shack, towards where Preston was.

After a bit of searching, Artyom and ADA found Preston with 4 other minutemen, Each of them with standard Minuteman weaponry – A Three-crank laser rifle and a 10mm Pistol on the thigh.

"We're ready when you are General, just say the word" Preston told him, his voice amplified by the T-51 Power Armor he donned.

"Let's move, see if we can save some lives" Artyom huffed, before stopping entirely.

"Did anyone else hear that?" He said warily, as a small boom was heard once again in the distance

"Explosives to the east" ADA Emotionlessly stated

Another explosion went off "Artillery" she corrected

Preston looked Shocked, if not appalled "But the minutemen are the only faction with artillery!"

Artyom didn't even bother to look at Preston "Or so we thought"

Preston turned to one of the other minutemen "Private, go assemble a squadron of minutemen to scout to the East of the Gate"

The Private promptly made a mock-salute and ran off towards a different group of minutemen as a Siren began wailing

"The Enemy is coming!" A random CPG Soldier shouted

Artyom growled. Peace would have to wait, it would seem "Preston! Give the artillery permission to fire along with fire co-ordinates! ADA, let's move it!" He ordered

ADA and Artyom both ran to the entrance of the base and watched as the makeshift turrets that lined the walls opened fire, shredding the shields that they presumed would 'protect them'

Laser Musket shots tore through multiple targets while Miniguns and Gatling lasers swatted Dragons out of the sky. Plasma dissolved Cavalry while one CPG Soldier in power-armor, out of ammo, was Crushing heads with his hands.

Literally.

Artyom on the other hand was busy using his 'Party Starter' to tear through the Offensive, while ADA used her ridiculously overpowered Head Laser to slice the enemy in-half. Once again, Literally.

Soon enough, the mobile artillery began roaring, laying down hell to the enemy army. The ground shook from the force as the shells pounded the floor and tore the enemy apart, limb by limb. No-one would even have the right to call this a 'Battle' – it was more of a blood-bath than anything else.

Soon enough, after less than 30 Minutes of fighting, the enemy, its force severely depleted, began retreating to their camp. The dirt and dust settled as a clear view of the battle-field became apparent.

Not a single CPG soldier could be seen on the battle-field, save for the one guy who was using his fists in power-armor. Not a single CPG Life had been lost from the look of it, and their corpses had been left as naught but mangled piles of flesh, metal and the occasional pile of goo or ash.

ADA came up behind Artyom as he overlooked the scene, a frown still present on his face "Make sure the corpses all get buried properly. Dedicate a generous portion of the west side of the camp as a grave-yard. Also order people to gather what's left of their armor and weaponry, the metal used could be useful later"

"It'll be done, sir. Would you like a Coffee?"

"Bad timing, ADA. Bad timing." He said with a light smirk

* * *

 **Four Days Later**

Four more attacks came, and four more chunks of the enemies' forces had been removed from existence. The walls at the base, now dubbed 'Trinity' after the name of the hill was discovered by a captured enemy, even if it was only barely. They spoke in some odd mix of Latin and Greek; which ADA could barely translate.

The turrets that lined the walls were no-longer Terrible, Unarmored MK.5s, but rather Armored MK.10s and a few Rocket/Laser turrets. Not knowing the language, Artyom had decided to hold the chance of peace back further, out of reach.

Scouts had traveled to the east and discovered a similar gate, and further recon had learnt that they were also fighting this medieval army and spoke in Japanese, something that ADA didn't know how to translate. Any book they came across during their travels was recorded by ADA, which was how ADA Learnt both Latin and Greek partially.

A total of about 60,000 Piles of goo, ash and mangled bits of flesh were buried in the west 'bastion' of the base, the mass grave guarded silently not by CPG Forces, but by two Mr. Handy robots, that stopped anyone or anything from defiling the graves.

Around 70 Enemies in total had surrendered, much to Artyom's dismay. Less surrenders means they have the spirit or will to continue fighting with no idea just who they were fighting against.

Proper Artillery had been set up at Trinity, the Mobile artillery having been moved off to assist units back in the commonwealth.

Artyom, in his now-bloodied X-01 walked out of the gate with ADA Silently, not a single soul disturbing them. After all, who would disturb a prominent member of the CPG who was wearing full X-01 with a deadly Assaultron at their side?

They were heading North East towards a settlement that had been spotted by the scouting team which was ordered to investigate the 'Artillery' shots from before.

Artyom knew they would have to walk by the medieval armies 'Camp' to get to the settlement, and ADA, judging by the fully charger head-laser, knew it too

"ADA, Got any stealth boys?" Artyom grinned under the armor

"Affirmative" She said, promptly throwing one at mach-10 towards Artyom, causing him to trip slightly

Despite how it sounds, the Stealth Boy was still fine. Artyom activated it as ADA used her built-in stealth boy.

* * *

 **Allied Army Camp**

The guard looked on in shock as the duo that had left the enemies base simply disappeared.

Gone.

He looked towards one of his fellow guards who was supposed to be on watch – He wasn't. Rather, he was simply staring at the enemies' base with wide eyes.

None of the others knew what was wrong with him, but he still had duties to do. If the guard was correct, the man he was looking at now had been one of those that retreated from the first 'Battle'

This foe was unlike any the guard had seen before

From what he had been told, the enemy shot red beams of death that turned you into ash, Green Balls that simply turned you to goo, and rained invisible fire, all the while their armor tanked any friendly fire.

If rumors were to be believed, apparently one of the enemies kept on using the ridiculous armor to – quite literally- _break_ people in half. Simply being assigned to guard duty on Trinita Hill watch was a god-send, as despite everything, the enemy never made a counter-attack

The enemy at Alnus however rained Invisible Fire down on the camp after each failed assault. They shot projectiles that shook the earth from ungodly bows of sheer metal. Both enemies were deadly, but it was clear who was more passive.

" _WHAT?_ " He heard a voice yell from one of the tents – More specifically, the command tent

" _What do you mean the entire camp at Alnus was assaulted and destroyed!"_ The voice seethed

" _Sir, please keep your voice down! If the recruits hear that then they will revolt! A revolt is the last thing the allied army needs!_ " Another voice reasoned

The first voice growled loudly " _Where is the Imperial Army?! They should have been here DAYS ago! We've been doing nothing but sending lambs to the dormant slaughter house here, while the slaughterhouse at Alnus is MOVING!_ " The voice raged

The guard, with wide eyes, sprinted off his post towards the food-tent to inform the others. If anyone needed to hear this, it would be them.

* * *

 _A/N: Sorry, once again, for the lack of length, but just because I know for a fact that one of you is going to want to know what Artyom's S.P.E.C.I.A.L Stats and perks are, I'll show them below:_

 _STRENGTH: 6_

 _PERCEPTION: 8_

 _ENDURANCE: 7_

 _CHARISMA: 10_

 _INTELLIGENCE: 9_

 _AGILITY: 8_

 _LUCK: 5_

* * *

 **PERKS:**

Armorer (LV4)

Blacksmith (LV3)

Heavy Gunner (LV1)

Strong Back (LV5)

Rifleman (LV1)

Locksmith (LV3)

Demolition Expert (LV4)

Toughness (LV5)

Lead Belly (LV3)

Aqua Boy (LV2)

Rad Resistant (LV4)

Cap Collector (LV3)

Local Leader (LV2)

Inspirational (LV1)

Intimidation (LV3)

Medic (LV2)

Gun Nut (LV4)

Hacker (LV3)

Scrapper (LV3)

Science! (LV4)

Chemist (LV1)

Robotics Expert (LV3)

Gunslinger (LV1)

Commando (LV1)

Sneak (LV1)

Moving Target (LV1)

Quick Hands (LV1)

Fortune Finder (LV1)

Scrounger (LV1)

Bloody Mess (LV3)

* * *

 **Review Responses:**

 **Perseus12:** Don't you worry, this WILL be continued, albeit slowly.

 **Mecaldar:** You can now see where this went.

 **Guest:** Goddamnit Preston stop stalking me! Each of my settlements has a fuckin tower with rocket turrets on it, why do you need me to rescue someone from one of them? How did they manage to get kidnapped in the first place?

 **Guest:** Yes, the name Artyom was a reference to the Artyom from Metro 2033 / Last light. Hyped for Metro Exodus coming out in 2018!

 **Ragnar:** Sorry 'bout that, I'm much more used to writing stories in first person, but for this I wanted to attempt a third person, so that may be the reason you felt 'detached'. Plus, I may or may not do a 10k chapter for chapter 10.

 **Guest:** It shall be done!

 **SRPA Sentinel:** Glad to find someone with a common interest. Also, YES SIR! CHAPTER COMING UP!

 **Thedark2:** Naturally.

 **nopeite nopeite nope:** I won't give the X-01 A stealth boy, cos who the hell would waste the slot when you can just use your normal stash of stealth boys? Also, ADA's other arm is a Hammer Saw.

 **Goku SSJ 3 Blue:** Replied to you with a PM.

 **thedark2468:** Maybe…


	3. Chapter 3

**Gate: Common Foe**

* * *

"So, we've come to the conclusion that we'll need to investigate the people, industries, religions and politics of this region" A man in full camouflage JSDF Clothing told Itami, a stoic look on his face.

"An investigation, huh? That sounds good" Itami joked, a light smirk tugging at his lips

The man was not having any of it "I'm not messing around! You're the one going!" He scowled

"No way" Itami sulked

"What?" The man said in sheer disbelief

"Don't tell me I'm going alone…" Itami said, lightening the look on the man's face ever-so slightly

"Why would I say that? First, we're going to form six deep-recon teams. YOU will be commanding one of them" The man said, regaining his stoic expression

The man leant forward on his chair "Make contact with the townspeople in your area and determine their nature. If possible, establish a friendly relationship with them"

The man, with a light smirk, leant back on his chair "Right, I guess" Itami sighed

"Good" The man said, oblivious to Itami's plight

"Second Lieutenant Itami Youji, I hereby grant you command of Recon Team Three!" To which Itami sighed deeply and began walking to the exit of the tent after a brief salute

"Second Lieutenant?" The man said as Itami stopped in his tracks and turned around

"Yes Sir?" Itami asked, a bored look on his face

"Watch yourself out there. Rumour has it that if you stop and listen, you can hear explosions to the west from time to time, which is where you're going." The man told him with a frown

Itami sighed once more "Yes sir…"

* * *

 _Italics = Japanese_

Normal = English

 **Bold = Falmartese (I don't actually know the name of their language)**

* * *

"ADA, How many targets do you see?" Artyom asked quietly to the bot

"Roughly 67 Targets sir. This appears to be a very small village" The bot responded

Artyom, clad in his X-01, dematerialised his weapon and hopped out of the armour "Let's go greet the locals, shall we?"

"Yes sir" She robotically sighed

They both walked out of the shrubbery they were inhabiting and into the village, one of the locals (a young boy) running up and asking something which Artyom couldn't understand. ADA understood though

ADA Turned to Artyom "He asked if we were with 'The men in green'"

"Ask him what he means by that" Artyom frowned

The boy attempted pronouncing the word 'Japanese', but it ended up sounding like 'Yapese'

"The Japanese, sir. 'men in green' appears to be a nickname for them" ADA stated the obvious

"Well done, Captain obvious, might as well promote you to the next rank in the roster of 'Obvious" Artyom scowled lightly

"Do they know where these 'Men in green' are at the moment?"

ADA Asked the question in their language and parroted the response to Artyom in English "Heading towards a forest, North of this position"

Other locals had since gathered around and were now conversing with ADA, asking a host of questions to which, from what Artyom could tell, ADA Was having trouble answering

"Ask them if it's ok if I come back in my armour" Artyom drawled, admiring the scenery

ADA Parroted the question as-per-usual "They don't mind, it seems"

"Give me a minute" Artyom said, walking out of the village and back into the bush where the X-01 laid dormant

Inserting a fusion core and hopping in with the turn of a valve, Artyom did a system diagnostics on the Suit for a moment, as the familiar sound of engines roared to life

This wasn't the typical fusion engine he was accustomed to, no. It was a older, combustion engine, the likes that was rarely in use even in his 'time' so to say, before the bombs dropped and fucked everyone over.

Artyom jogged into town as the sound of engines got louder. If they wanted to be stealthy they would have stopped way out. It had to be the Japanese.

Artyom walked up to ADA as the villagers backed off warily "ADA, Tell them it's just me. We've got vehicles coming from the north. Probably the Japanese"

After fulfilling Artyom's orders, ADA Replied "We should attempt to converse with them"

"I don't know Japanese, and I doubt you or anyone else knows Japanese either! So unless you want to take a shot in the dark and converse with them in English then we need to leave! If these Japanese people are anything like the Old-World Governments, We'll be taken in for interrogation at least" Artyom scowled, his voice amplified by the suit

ADA Turned her head to the north side of the village as Three vehicles drove in, one armed with a .50 Turret "Too late" She said in a sing-song voice

"Fuck you too. Remind me to EMP you later"

"No can do, sir"

The vehicles, upon noticing the duo, made a wall using the vehicles, the Mounted .50 aimed directly at Artyom while Japanese soldiers piled out of the vehicles, a single soldier walking forward, gun still not drawn

" _Itami! What are you doing?_ " One of the soldiers hissed

" _Relax. If the villagers are fine with them, they cant be all bad, right?_ " He sighed, a bored look still present on his face.

Itami walked directly up to Artyom " _Do you speak Japanese?_ **Do… speak Falmart?** " He asked, clearly confused

ADA Took the opportunity to respond " **I am semi-fluent in Falmartese. We also speak** English" ADA told him

"The hell did you say?" Artyom asked, a frown present on his face, covered by the hulking suit of power armour

"You speak English? How?" Itami asked, a shocked expression straining his face

"Well, I'm from the other side of Our gate" Artyom stated proudly

"Impossible, There's only one gate and the JSDF Is in control of it!" Itami boasted

"Well then, it appears that there's two gates. General Artyom of the Minutemen, Pleasure to meet you…?" Artyom questioned

"Second Lieutenant Itami Youji of Third Recon" He held out his hand for a handshake, to which Artyom held up a sole finger and hopped out of the power-armour with expert speed, revealing his minutemen regalia

Artyom took his hand and shook it "On behalf of the CPG It's a pleasure to meet you"

"CPG? I thought you said you were the General of the Minutemen?" Itami questioned as his 'recon team' appeared to be getting more and more nervous, what with none of them speaking English but Itami

"The minutemen is one of the factions that makes up the CPG – The Commonwealth Provisional Government. The factions and larger cities of the commonwealth make up the CPG" Artyom responded, to which Itami nodded

Itami held his radio in his hand " _They're fine, although they speak English, the robot being able to speak a bit of Falmartese_ "

" _I find that WAY hard to believe. How would an American or a British Guy get over here?_ " One of the soldiers responded angrily

Itami sighed, once more, deeply " _Apparently there's a second gate_ "

* * *

The villagers, having been notified of a 'Fire Dragon' by the JSDF Troops, were in the middle of Evacuating, and after some debate between the JSDF Troops, Artyom and ADA Could come along.

The Evacuation was going smoothly – Everyone had their wagons set up and in a neat and orderly line with JSDF Vehicles at front and back. Unfortunately for the middle vehicle, Itami got word over the radio that one of the front carts Axels had broken from the weight of the cart.

Itami, despite his laidback lazy attitude, immediately jumped into action "Come on, let's go help with evacuation" Itami told the duo before hopping out of the vehicle, Artyom and ADA in tow

Upon arrival, the sound of idle radio chatter from the JSDF Troops filled Artyom's ears as a horses' pitiful whinnies made background noise. An unknown girl with Blue hair ran up to a child on the floor near the overturned cart and horse and knelt next to her, a JSDF Soldier, presumably a medic, following en-suite

" _This girl has a concussion. It's possible she has a fractured skull as well_ " She reported over the radio

ADA Approached the blue haired girl " **It's not safe here. Please stand back while the JSDF troops deal with the situation** "

" **Doctors?** " The girl whispered as the Horse kicked itself up from the floor and whinnied loudly, its hooves in the air. It was about to trample the girl with blue hair before a loud buzzing noise filled the air

 ***** **BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

The sound of ADA's head laser hurt everyone but Artyom's ears, making them clutch them in pain as the laser tore directly through the horse, decapitating it swiftly

Artyom sighed deeply "Of all the things you chose to use ADA, you had to use the Head Laser of doom?"

"I needed to let go of the charge at some point, sir" she retorted

The JSDF Medic was the first one to recover from their shock "Are you all right?" She asked the girl

" **Those people… They saved me…** " She whispered, still staring forward at the now-dead horse

" _What in the name of all that is holy was that?_ " A different JSDF Soldier asked, still holding his right ear in pain

Itami, having overcome his shock, relayed the question in English to ADA "That was my Long-range head-mounted laser. I had a charge ready and needed to get rid of it at some point, so I decided to get rid of it now"

* * *

" _Commander, don't tell me we're going to be taking care of these people forever, not to mention those other two._ " A soldier complained as both him and Itami leaned against a wall idly, drinking water

" _Aren't there any lords or royalty around here?_ " He questioned further

" _About that… I talked to the chief about it. None of the lords in this region ever came back after they were sent to fight at Arnus hill and another hill called 'Trinita'_ "

" _Oh…_ "

* * *

The convoy was on the move once more. The medical 'Jeep' was in the front, with the Armed one following and the normal one at the back, Carts with horses in-between. Due to the slow speed of the carts and horses, Artyom could simply walk with them and not obliterate one of the vehicles with the X-01's weight alone

Artyom had been given a radio to stay in touch with Itami so they could co-ordinate incase anything happened. ADA was currently chatting idly with two 'magicians', Head-Laser fully charged once-more.

So far, they had only had to leave behind, or in their case burn, for some odd reason, a single cart. Any cart that got stuck was pushed by the soldiers inhabiting the rear or frontal.

Suddenly the convoy, much to everyone's dismay, stopped, with the Radio Chatter from the JSDF Troops going slightly wild

"Itami, what's going on?" Artyom asked down the radio as he walked to the front of the convoy, the Power Armour making imprints in the dirt

"Gothic Lolita Girl!" He replied quickly, clearly in a hurry

Naturally, Artyom had no clue what a Lolita was. "What's a Lolita?" He asked

"HOW DO YOU NOT-"Itami sighed, calming himself down slightly "Just come to the front of the convoy and see for yourself

Artyom, still walking to the front, spotted multiple children hop off their carts and run to the front… Joyfully? That was a first for him.

They yelled something he couldn't understand " **Oracle! Oracle!** "

Artyom, having finally reached the front, spotted a… Child? In a black and red dress with a large Black and purple halberd speaking to the children in Falmartese, a few adults also there

" **Where did you come from?** " The 'Gothic Lolita Girl' asked

" **From Coda Village!** " A child responded as Artyom listened in quietly

" **We fled from the village. We had to run, there was a fire dragon!** " One of the adults spoke, on the ground praying to the Lolita

At this point, the Lolita finally took notice of me standing not too far off from her and to the JSDF Units sitting inside their jeep

* * *

 _A/N: Get rick rolled with a cliff hanger. Sorry if this seemed rushed, or just too random and if you see any mistakes, please spot them out for me through PM and I'll fix them as quickly as possible. Also, to that one guy that keeps advertising a youtube channel anonymously in each of his reviews? Stop it. I wont put up your reviews if you do that, Other than that, reviews are welcome and appreciated._

* * *

 **REVIEW RESPONSES:**

 **Perseus12:** No Spoilers ;3

 **ClearwingYuta:** No Spoilers ;D

 **Guest:** THOU HAST BEEN NOTICED BY THE PANZER. YOU MAY NOW BE KAMPFWAGENED INTO NON-EXISTENCE *kek*

 **nopeite nopeite nope:** 'what else would I use?' – A stealth boy, of course. Either that or a Chinese stealth suit, depending on if you have the mod or the Bethesda Money grab one. And the main problem with a Power Armour build is the lack of fusion cores, especially when sniping. Still, your opinion.

 **thedark2:** I'll be sure to read it, but please try to avoid advertising other fics in the future, ok?

 **Preston** **Garvey:** *inhales for intense S.T.A.L.K.E.R Reference* GET OUT OF HERE, MINUTEMAN!

 **Goku SSJ 3 Blue:** While I know what I want to do for the BF1xGate crossover I have, and I know the main events, I still don't know how I'm going to do all the minor interactions in-between, and its taking me a long time to find and write the best interactions in-between.


End file.
